


.•*Honeymoon Fades*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game: Resident Evil 4, Honeymoon, Honeymoon Fades, Just Married, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Post-Resident Evil 4, Songfic, sabrina carpenter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: *Surprised Pikachu face* What’s this? A Resident Evil 4 Leon fanfic??? Well, that’s new! Lol XDPS: This is inspired by Sabrina Carpenter’s song with the same name.Pairing: RE4!Leon x F!readerWarning(s): None
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 9





	.•*Honeymoon Fades*•.

**Author's Note:**

> *Surprised Pikachu face* What’s this? A Resident Evil 4 Leon fanfic??? Well, that’s new! Lol XD
> 
> PS: This is inspired by Sabrina Carpenter’s song with the same name.
> 
> Pairing: RE4!Leon x F!reader  
> Warning(s): None

Song: [Honeymoon Fades by Sabrina Carpenter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLUTTA27oFE)

_In 1998 heaven had fallen down and was defeated by its sinister rival called hell. It already lost its ground so much in a span of 60 minutes that those who could deliver as much as a 95% victory would still lose._

_The small amount of trees that grew in Raccoon City turned into nothing but ashes and charcoal. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt and rotten flesh and smoke hung in a haze that partially obscured the blood-red sun during the day and the full moon during the night. The city stood like a skeleton, empty now that disease had taken over what fire did not. The skies were barren, no birds flew or sang, And all the while the oppressive heat rained down like the breath of hell._

_It was the perfect depiction of the devil manipulating humanity._

_The perfect depiction of no hope._

_The perfect depiction of how greed resided in all of us._

_...And then there’s you._

_A rookie cop who was supposed to start his first day a week before until he got a call to stay away from the god-forsaken town._

_Did you listen?_

_Mmm...yeah...only for a week though._

_Your curiosity got the better of you and that resulted in you getting involved in that battle for survival._

_If only you listened, Leon..._

_Then again, if you didn’t drive all the way here just to check out what was stopping you from being the cop you always wanted, would I have gotten out of there? Would I have met you? Would I have fallen in love with you?_

_This might seem selfish but in a way, I sort of thanked the gods for letting you find me on the brink of getting eaten by a zombie cop I just stumbled upon with._

_You were the bright star in that hopelessly dark world. And through the hours of us fighting our way out, you filled me with your brightness and optimism. You made feel courageous and led me towards the end of the road where daylight replaced the blanket of a gloomy night._

_Though I was in denial and uncertain at first, I later realized just how much you meant to me with just that one kiss that made my world fall away. And then I decided...I would give myself to you._

_It’s been six years since then._

_We fought from time to time but our love proved stronger and never once did we think about giving up on each other._

_I just...this love I have for you can't end until my body ceases to function and my soul is released for whatever comes after, I guess. It’s like everyday I become this schoolgirl who has a crush on you again and again and I feel giddy and silly and stupid every single time._

_So when you asked me to marry you and be forever yours, I fucking ugly cried because you have_ **_no idea_ ** _how much I have been waiting for that moment. I even thought of proposing to you myself before you even did!_

_You know, when I was a little girl, my auntie told me stories about how she and my uncle met and eventually got married. The thought of dedicating yourself to the person you love fascinated me. Though I have to admit it did confuse me at first...until I met you._

_You gave love a whole definition for me and you might think that I’m exaggerating right now but you literally wrote a whole book about what love is. And when I understood it with full depth, I gave my heart to you and...I don’t want it back._

_Now that we’re newly and happily married, a whole new life is ahead of us. This battle with the fruits of hell might take a while but we’ll get through it, both of us. And even if it’s bittersweet..._

_I hope we never change..._

_I hope we stay the same..._

_I hope that we can love through the pain...after the_ **_honeymoon fades_ ** _..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...wazzup! How was it? Did yall like it, did you not? Let me know!


End file.
